


First Time

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Times, Italian Stallion Dino, M/M, Seme Dino, Set During Dino & Kyoya's Epic Roadtrip, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Uke Hibari Kyoya, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A possible first time for Kyoya and Dino.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saky (MisteriosaSaky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/gifts).



"Kyoya, Kyoya, such a tight little hole; are you sure you want me push my dick in here?" Dino’s voice was throaty, and deep, and he eases a second finger in as if in emphasis.

"I'm not weak, Herbivore." Kyoya snarled.

"I wasn't implying you were, Kyoya, I'm just -" he sighed and used the hand not buried in his new lover's body to wrap one of the Cloud's hands as far round his cock as it would go. “I’ve barely managed to stretch you enough to get two fingers in, and you're trying to tell me to just stick this in you? If we're going to do this, we're doing it my way, and I'm sure I can find something to tie you up with."

There was silence as the size of what he had his hand wrapped around registered in Kyoya's mind. "I could take that, Herbivore."

Dino pressed his forehead to his lover's back. "But would you want to take it again, when I was done, Kyoya? Because I'm going to want you again and again." He emphasised his question by forcing another finger into the tight little hole he was trying to stretch. He was answered, as he expected, by a wince and Kyoya inching up the bed.

"I felt that wince, Kyoya." His partner snapped his teeth at him as he withdrew his fingers. "I'm tying you up and we're going to take this slowly, at least this time."

He matched his actions to his words, coating the ties he used with his Flames; they would keep them from snapping under Kyoya's strength. The last he used to gag his partner after pressing a red handkerchief into his hand.

"Drop that, Kyoya and I'll stop. Otherwise all you have to do is enjoy," he pressed a kiss to the muscle of his shoulder and then slid down his lover's body, "and I'll take you when your body is good and ready. When it'll be pleasure, not pain, and you'll decide to come back for more."

A tightly controlled Storm Flame licked through Kyoya's gut, causing his eyes to widen and Dino to smile in amusement. "Fully trained Sky, Kyoya." He dipped his head and pressed a wet kiss to the hole he was trying to open up enough to take his cock. "I could cheat, and relax your muscles with Rain, or smudge any pain from the breach with Mist into pleasure; but where would the fun be in that? Especially as I can do this instead."

The first, firmer touch of Dino's tongue made Kyoya quiver. By the time he had worked his tongue fully into the body beneath him, and was penetrating the Cloud with it rhythmically, Kyoya was tugging on the bonds he was tied to the bed with, moaning in something the definitely was closer to pleasure than pain. He still methodically separated out the Rain component of his Flame, and coated his entire hand in it before he pressed them into Kyoya.

The muscles, already relaxed from his tongue, parted easily for all four fingers, despite the fact he’d struggled to get two in only prior to him rimming Kyoya, and Dino buried a smile in a bite to his lover’s inner thigh.

"Now isn't this so much more fun, Kyoya? Just clench if you agree." The muscles round his fingers remained stubbornly relaxed; not unexpected given the way he’d used Rain on them, but it amused him. "Or if you'd prefer, I can show you what else I can do with my Flames. Perhaps Lightning, or Sun? Or I could show you a Cloud trick or two I'd enjoy you using on me?"

His only answer was a muted growl from behind the makeshift gag and Dino had to hide another smile. "A little Sun it is, then."

He suited his actions to his words, fucking his hand into the tight little hole he wanted to have wrapped around his cock. When he had it stretched around his knuckles, he tucked his thumb and leant forward to kiss the base of his spine. The kiss was infused with Sun Flames, and the muscles surrounding his fingers spasmed in response, in a dry orgasm that made Kyoya's back arch and allowed the widest part of his hand to pop into his body.

"Now for the first of two Cloud tricks, Kyoya-kun. I've slicked you, but that's nowhere near sufficient for how I want to take you. But I can Propagate it -" he did just that until lube was dripping from the hole he was opening, and the thrusts of his hand were squelching, "until there's the amount I enjoy when taking a partner, and then I can use Lightning in one of two ways. There's this one," he pulled his fingers free, wiped them down his cock, and then slid, easily into the tight little hole he'd spent so long working open, "where I make myself far harder than normal, as anal penetration is easier that way, or-" the Cloud's hands curled into claws as he arched, body unable to decide whether it wanted more of the stimulation it was being provided with, "- I can use it that way. Like a low level electric current to stimulate your prostate directly.”

He released his grip on the Lightning, and allowed his weight to blanket the smaller man. “The other Cloud trick I know of, well, I’m fairly sure you’ll agree I don’t need it, given the size of what i just impaled you on. And Mist; I need more practise with that particular Flame; it’s my weakest. But I could replace this with a lovely little pussy for me to fuck -“ he stroked Kyoya’s cock roughly, “and if I was really intent, I could even make a womb to fill with my children.” The Cloud shuddered and clenched around him, in response to his last sentence, his own Flames having burnt through the Rain residue in his muscles.

He put that thought away for later. “But what I want to do, now I’ve got you open enough to take my cock easily, is fuck your ass, Kyoya-kun, and fuck it hard. May I?” He held still, waiting for some sort of signal from the man beneath him, and was rewarded by a sharp nod from Kyoya, and the tight, tight passage that surrounded him rippling in a way that could only be intentional.

He pulled his Flames out of the bonds binding his bed mate; and instead concentrated on setting a steady, demanding pace that had his own pleasure building at a slow enough pace he could control it. But Kyoya had no such resistance to the pleasure he was pushing on him, and the bonds snapped when he worked him through his second orgasm and into the plateau on the other side of that orgasm where he was left twitching with the over stimulation. Dino could have held still, waited, but instead he continued to drive into him.

He wasn’t surprised though, when Kyoya managed to flip the two of them over, and when he spat the gag out. Nor was he surprised when the Cloud took control of the pace and quickened it further; any one else would have been limp after two orgasms, but not his Kyoya. He couldn’t get the height to rise fully off Dino’s cock, but he snarled when Dino moved to help him - and then deliberately clenched his muscles as he slid back down it. Then repeated his actions, once, twice and Dino was cumming. And cumming and cumming, and losing his grip on his Flames. They brought Kyoya with him, tumbling into an abyss of pleasure that made him smile into the younger man’s hair.

Rolling Kyoya back beneath him again, he brought himself back to full hardness with the aid of Lightning Flames. "Again, Kyoya. I want you again." A pulse of Sun to heal any damage he’d done, and he was moving, taking, reshaping him all over again, making him into the perfect sheathe for him, his  _perfect_  match.


End file.
